Por una apuesta
by Yuuki-Sno
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno por fin son novios. Todo el colegio está enterado de ello, pero la gran incógnita de todos es: ¿Cómo llegó a suceder ésto?


Por una apuesta.

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban enterados de que la chica más torpe del Seigaku, entiéndase Sakuno, y el más habilidoso y guapo tenista, actual líder del equipo masculino de tenis, estaban juntos en una especia de relación amorosa desde hace un par de días, sin embargo, nadie, absolutamente nadie entendía cómo había sucedido aquello. Y es compresible, porque realmente ¿Cómo llegaron al acuerdo de ser algo así como novios cuando uno de ellos envía indirectas a quien hay que golpearle con ellas para que las entienda?

El que aquel par de jóvenes pudiesen iniciar una relación era todo un misterio para el resto del alumnado e incluso lo era para aquellos viejos amigos que ya no estudiaban allí, pero que aun así estaban al tanto de los movimientos de ellos dos. Incluso ellos, que quizás tenían una vaga idea de cómo o quién dio el primer paso tenían grandes dudas, como por ejemplo, qué fue lo que en primera instancia los llevó a tocar un tema que ambos evitaban tanto como podían.

En el SEIGAKU existían todo tipo de especulaciones, como que Sakuno sedujo a Ryoma de _ciertas formas, _o que Ryoma estaba obligando a la muchacha de cabello chocolate a estar con él, o que sus familias llegaron a un acuerdo de comprometerlos y en un futuro casarlos. Definitivamente ellos daban demasiado para hablar, pero a ninguno parecía importarle demasiado, porque en el fondo estaban más que conformes con aquel cambio en sus vidas y Ryoma lo estaba aún más por la forma en que todo había sucedido, mientras que Sakuno, bueno ella siempre soñó que su primer novio, fuese o no Echizen, se ganaría aquel título de una forma más romántica, más… tierna, ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no estuviese feliz con el acontecimiento!

—Sakuno, ya no aguanto la curiosidad, ¡por favor DIME cómo sucedieron las cosas!

Y la que tenía más dudas y ansias por saber cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, era Tomoka.

La muchacha de largo cabello suspiro ligeramente, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada, porque la verdad es que no tenía ganas de contar cómo sucedió todo, ni si quiera a su mejor amiga que tantas veces había intentado ayudarla con el tema, pero el título de "mejores amigas" le obligaba a compartir aquella clase de eventos, era algo así como un contrato.

—Fue… por una apuesta.

Sakuno se preparó mentalmente para los gritos, exclamaciones y reclamos que soltaría su nada reservada amiga ante tal confesión, y para contar la historia completa sobre cómo llegaron a aquella apuesta, y en qué consistía.

—Debíamos hacer un trabajo juntos, pero él tenía que supervisar las prácticas y yo tenía otras actividades pendientes, ya sabes, porque me había ausentado un par de semanas. — comenzó diciendo, apresurándose a hablar antes de que su amiga lo hiciera. — Llegamos al acuerdo de que tendríamos un pequeño partido para decir quién hacía el trabajo, y como era realmente obvio quién iba a perder…

Sakuno detuvo su relato al morderse ligeramente el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—¡No pares! No dejes de hablar.

—¡Es que me da pena!— exclamó casi en un susurro desesperado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos al instante. Intentó calmarse y relajarse un poco antes de continuar, porque si no lo hacía, su voz se entrecortaría demasiado, lo que provocaría que Tomoka se molestara y le gritara y más nerviosa le pusiera.— Sabía que yo iba a perder, iba a jugar contra un tenista de fama nacional e internacional, así que… por un impulso le dije _"Si yo gano, tú harás el trabajo y además serás mi novio" _¡No sé por qué dije eso, yo jamás lo habría hecho completamente consciente! ¡Es más, no sé cómo me escuchó porque a penas y lo susurré! Lo que sucedió después… y realmente no sé cómo pasó, pero gané yo, ¡Yo!

—Eso no es nada romántico, Sakuno, yo esperaba que fuese Ryoma-sama quien te lo propusiera y en un ambiente más… serio… —Musitó la muchacha, pensativa, analizando cada palabra de la colorada y avergonzada Ryuzaki.

—No creo que haya…

—Ryuzaki. —Le llamó su "novio" al verla caminar hacia él, quién esperaba de pie en frente de la salida del colegio por ella.

—Nos vemos mañana, Saku.

Su mejor amiga no dudó un instante en marcharse rápidamente para darle el debido espacio a la pareja, sin detenerse a pensar que quizás la chica de cabellos chocolate deseaba compañía para no sentirse incómoda o ayuda en caso de no saber cómo afrontar alguna posible situación, pero no, para Tomoka era más importante dejarles solos.

—¿Qué… sucedió con las prácticas? — cuestionó la de largos cabellos, siguiendo los pasos del muchacho pelinegro.

—Se suspenden, temporada de exámenes.

—Oh… ya veo…

Al cabo de caminar unos cuantos metros Ryoma se detuvo, siendo chocado a los segundos por la distraída muchacha que no tardó en alzar sus curiosos ojos cafés para enfocar los alborotados cabellos verdosos de Echizen en busca de alguna respuesta, pero nada, sólo obtuvo un agradable calor en su mano, proveniente de la mano ajena.

El tenista había tomado voluntariamente su mano y entrelazado sus ásperos dedos con los delgados y suaves de la sonrojada muchacha, que no tardó en corresponder a aquel sorprendente contacto.

—Tengo tiempo libre. —murmuró continuando con el camino en el que Sakuno recién venía reparando. Por ahí no llegaban al hogar de ninguno de los dos, así que imaginaba que aquello sería un paseo o algo así como una pequeña cita.

—¡Sí!

La felicidad en la adolescente era notoria, y aunque el inicio de aquel bonito capítulo en su vida no fuese tal cual como ella hubiese deseado e imaginado a lo largo de su vida, pensaba que no cambiaría absolutamente nada de como todo había sucedido.

Echizen, por otra parte, estaba conforme de haber evitado toda aquella palabrería que durante una semana había estado meditando para poder declararse a la muchacha de curiosos ojos y que haya sido ésta la que tomó la iniciativa. Antes pensaba que Sakuno era tonta y despistada, que no captaba las bien disimuladas señales que él le enviaba, pero con aquella apuesta previa al partido, sus pensamientos sobre ella cambiaron totalmente, pasando a verla como una chica tímida, pero con actitud, quizás un tanto ingenua aún.

La razón por la que ella ganó el partido fue: En primer lugar porque era del agrado de Echizen desde hace un tiempo y en segundo, porque le ahorraba la gran vergüenza de declararse. Pensándolo bien, les ahorró a ambos una declaración que sin duda sería sumamente vergonzosa para los dos.

Definitivamente no hay mejor forma de conseguir novio o novia que a través de una apuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_N/A: Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño oneshot, que por cierto, es el primero que escribo sobre esta pareja._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue, esperaré un rvw~. Si no fue así, espero también algunos con críticas constructivas. _


End file.
